


The Graceful Get Together

by Yeeteth_Thy_Croissant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeteth_Thy_Croissant/pseuds/Yeeteth_Thy_Croissant
Summary: After all crazy is finally over, everyone gets a chance to move on and start over. New relationships are almost within view. Watch as two sides finally converge into something great.===Aka let's watch Jercy, Pipabeth and Theyna each get together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 14





	The Graceful Get Together

The Graceful Get Together  
===  
Ships: Jercy, Theyna, and Pipabeth  
===  
Third Person Pov  
===

Percy was meeting up with Reyna at a café in New Rome. He would be staying for a few weeks, checking out the college and his possible future in the city. Percy knew the Romans tended to be very punctual so he decided to be early to the café he planned to meet Reyna at. As he waited for Reyna - yes waited - Percy thought about everything that has changed since the Second Giant War. Both of the Greek and Roman camps had become close allies. Along with the camps The Seven, (as both camps refer to them as) Nico, Reyna, and Thalia had all grown close. "I guess that's what happens to the veterans of war, they become close." Percy mumbled to himself. 

Percy also thought about the camps reactions to his and Annabeth's break up along with Jason and Piper's break up. The two couples decided to make it official at Camp Half-Blood together. All four demigods were standing together at camp fire when they told the whole camp. Both of the ex couples decided to stay friends, even if they weren't as close as before they stated dating. 

Percy was eventually cut from his thoughts when the chair he was sitting across was pulled back and sitting in front of him was the female Praetor of New Rome, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, the woman he was supposed to meet here at the café. 

"You were early." She commented almost sounding impressed. 

"I was."

"So Percy, you plan to become a student at the college here in New Rome, correct?" Reyna leaned forward with her hands clasped. 

"Yah," Percy began. "I know this is my best option for college. The only thing left to work out is where I'm going to live." 

"During your stay at our college, we have a dorm building for the students. The dorms have five rooms, a small living room, two bedrooms with basic furniture each holding up to two people, and two bathrooms attached to the rooms." Reyna told her friend.

"What about food and laundry?" He asked her. 

"The first floor is considered the resource floor, It has a library, gym, pool, laundry mat, and a communal kitchen. Everything on the first floor is shared between all 7 of the floors." She explained. 

"I forgot to ask you earlier but how have you been?" 

"To be honest, stressed and tired lately." Reyna sighed. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Percy asked her.

"Not here." She gave him a look say this wasn't a topic for the public.

"Where then?"

"We can meet back up at my place."

"Ok." was all Percy said before they walked off towards the Praetor Houses.

=== 

"So that's why you've been so stressed and tired?" Percy was sitting on a couch in Reyna's living room.

"Yes, didn't I just explain that." Reyna hissed at the ex-praetor sitting across from her.

"Yah, sorry."

"We need a change in topic." Percy suggested.

"Like what?" she quipped. 

"Do you like anyone?"

"Maybe. . ." Percy smirked when he saw Reyna blush.

"Don't worry, I won't judge you on whoever it is."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Percy assured her, "And I won't tell anyone unless you allow me to."

"Ok, you know Jason?"

"Please don't tell me you're crushing on him," Percy looked a little worried but Reyna waved him off.

"You know how he has a hot sister?" 

"I wouldn't go that far, but Thalia is definitely pretty," 

"Well thats who I'm crushing on." Reyna explained to Percy. "Now its your turn,"

Percy heaved a heavy sigh before speaking, "I like Thalia's little brother, Jason."

"So, what does that mean for your sexuality?" Reyna quizzed.

"I've only come out to a limited amount of people, so I hope we can keep this between us, but I'm Bisexual." Percy informed her. "What about you?"

"I think I might be bisexual, but I lean much farther over on the side of women."

"Cool." Percy was then interrupted by Piper who had Iris Messaged him. 

"Percy I really need to talk to you, hi Reyna."

"About what?"

"You've known Annabeth for a long time right?" Piper asked him.

"Yeah . . . I've know her since we were 12. Whats up though?"

Piper didn't respond.

"Piper," Percy coaxed. 

"It's better if I tell you in person."

"How about you come over here tomorrow, I'm sure Percy also needs to talk to you. Right Percy?" Reyna directed the last part to Percy giving him a little nudge with her elbow.

"Um yah, I wouldn't mind talking to Piper."

"I'll be there by tomorrow."

===

The hunters of Artemis were visiting Camp Half-Blood when they lost their sister in arms, the lieutenant of the hunt. No, Thalia didn't die, she just quite the hunt. The hunt had stopped listening to their lieutenant after the 2nd Giant War and they weren't treating her brother and her cousins with the respect they deserved. These were the main reasons on why she left the hunt, but she did have an alternative motive though.

Annabeth and Jason were currently comforting their sister, biological or not. The demigods were on Zeus' pile of poop, the one that if you looked at it from a very specific angle it might resemble a fist. They were all chatting away about random topics until Thalia told them she had a confession to make.

"What's it about sis?" Jason asked her.

"There's another reason as to why I quit the hunt."

"Which is?" Annabeth prompted her friend. 

"I . . . there's this person who I really don't think I could handle watching her die." Thalia explained sheepishly.

"So, like a crush?" Jason asked.

"I think it's more then just a crush. We met during the Giant War, and I haven't been able to get her out of my head since then." 

"And who is this mystery lady who has captured one of my best friends heart?" Annabeth smirked.

"Reyna, the praetor of New Rome." Thalia admitted. 

"Good thing you came to us, I grew up with Reyna and Annabeth can make a wonderful plan to get you together." Jason chirped.

"So who do you guys like?" Thalia asked her siblings. 

"Annabeth, promise not to kill me for what I'm about to say?" Jason gulped.

"I wouldn't kill you," She reassured him.

"Ok, so I might have a small crush on Percy," Jason told them quietly. 

"If you hurt him though, I will murder you." Annabeth told him.

"And I would help, but if he hurt you I would kill him," Thalia told her little brother.

"Dually noted." 

"Annabeth, it's your turn." Thalia reminded her. 

"Well I like Piper, your ex Jason." Annabeth directed the last part over to Jason. 

"If She hurts you," Thalia left the threat hang in the air.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself," Annabeth told her.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Jason wiggled in his seat.

"Well, if we can get you and Percy together first, then you guys can try to get Reyna and Thalia together from the inside." The daughter of Athena formulated.

"You forgot two things. One, Percy is hardly subtle and two, what about you and Piper?" The daughter of Zeus asked. 

"You'd be quite surprised, Percy can have a real way with words when he wants too." She explained.

"And the proof?" Jason asked.

"Have you ever noticed how Percy tends to talk when he's fighting? He talks trying to distract his opponent and to find information. Also, down in tar -The Pit- he was able to convince a titan to kill his own brother." Annabeth explained.

"Which titans?" Thalia asked her friend.

"Iapetus, who we called Bob, killed his brother Hyperion. Why?" 

"Iapetus was a titan that Nico, Percy, and I fought. This was from before the final battle in New York during the Titans war, the Christmas after Nico lost his sister." 

"What happened?" Jason asked his sister.

"A half dead Percy, is what happened. His left shoulder was practically shredded and he was in and out of conscious from the pain." Thalia stopped having to think about what to say next. 

"I thought he had a death wish. He had stabbed Iapetus and was flung over by the river when he started taunting him. The reckless idiot was almost stabbed. Instead though, he moved out of the way, and while the titan was off balance pushed him in the river Lethe." Thalia told them.

"Don't tell me he was dragged in too." Percy's ex groaned.

"Bingo," Annabeth then started cursing about her idiotic best friend. "When Percy resurfaced he was completely dry while our Titan friend was confused and sopping." 

"So that's the story of Bob the friendly Titan?" Jason asked.

"More or less," both girls told him in sync.

"I have a question." He told the girls. "Do we really know just how powerful Percy is. I know he can get scary when he's angry but how powerful is he."

The children both looked at Annabeth. "Remember the eruption of Mt. Saint Helens?" The siblings nodded their heads, Thalia already knew what Annabeth was gonna share.

"That was Percy, he must've used his earth shaker powers he got from his Father; I wasn't there when he did it though. Afterwards he was almost blown up in the explosion but he landed at Calypso's island, returning at his funeral." Annabeth told them. "Also as a reminder he was only 14 or 15 when this happened."

"Why weren't you with him when he did this; because if I remember correctly you were leading the quest he was on when this all happened." Thalia wondered out loud.

"He said he had a plan and he told me to leave." Annabeth explained. 

"Do either of you have any more stories about how powerful he is?" Jason asked the two girls sitting next to him. 

"Not exactly but I know from my own experience how scary Percy can be. It was winter break back at camp, we had just lost Annabeth here and taken Nico and Bianca Di Angelo back to camp." Thalia set up. 

"This was before you became a hunter right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, this was the quest leading up to me becoming a huntress and Nico changing into the dark little goth kid we all know. Anyways, it was just after we lost capture the flag against the hunters. We were at the creek, I was angry at him because he did his own thing instead of listening to the original plan. I started yelling at him, he went to his defense trying to explain why he got the flag. After more arguing I shoved him into the creek with a little added electricity. I hadn't meant to go as far with the electricity, but I did." Thalia looked down as if she regretted the whole thing. 

"When I shoved him it must've gotten him really angry because the next thing I know I was drenched in water from the creek. He got up, said he didn't mean to, either; thing is he didn't mean it. I know I was an ass to him at the begging of capture the flag but I was also angry that I had just lost my best friend. Chiron tried to intervene between the fight but we were both had so much anger bottled up after everything that had happened we didn't listen." Thalia kept explaining. "I called him a seaweed brain, the same thing Annabeth called him, but this was different I was teasing him with it. This only got him even angrier with me, he called me pinecone face which I didn't exactly appreciate then. In retaliation I shot lighting at him channeled through my spear. He looked confused at first, sitting in the creek with a hole burnt through his shirt, then he was angry and standing with the whole creek rising and swirling into a hurricane behind him. Then as if in slow motion all the water dropped and plashed all over the place."

"Why did he drop everything so suddenly?" Jason asked.

"The Oracle had come out." She told him.

The answer Jason received did nothing to satisfy his curiosity and confusion only made him more confused. 

Annabeth took it upon her self to cure Jason's confusion. "Before Rachel became the Oracle, we had a mummy who always stayed in the attic of the big house."

Jason just made an 'O' with his mouth and nodded. "But why was Percy so scary though?"

"Okay Jason, imagine this; Percy with less muscle and about 13, you know that angry face he makes when he forms his hurricanes in battle? Yah imagine all that but Percy is in the creek here at camp with no Annabeth to calm him down and so his anger is aimed solely on you." Thalia created a vivid picture for her brother who then shivered. "Does that help?"

"Yah, it makes sense now." The son of Jupiter agreed. 

"Jason do you want to see some pictures of young Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yah, that would be cool." He replied. "I'll come with you."

"I'll go with you guys too," Thalia told them already getting up.

===  
Back in New Rome with Percy, Piper, and Reyna  
===  
Time Skip to a month later  
===  
3rd Person Pov  
===

"You guys know the plan for the week we all have together at Camp Half-Blood?" Piper asked the people who she's been plotting with for the past month. 

"Yes, I'm supposed to sit with Jason and Thalia dropping subtle hints that I like Thalia and Percy likes Jason." Reyna told Piper, the leader of the whole operation. 

"And I'm supposed to sit next to Annabeth or Thalia dropping subtle hints about who likes them." Percy told Piper. 

"Good, we now have a week to plan clothing, hair, and maybe make up." Piper told her minions. 

===  
Thursday  
===

"What days will be movie day and game day?" Percy Iris messaged Annabeth who was organizing the whole week.

"I'm still organizing certain aspects of the week and I don't have the paper with me so let me get it. In the meantime though why don't you talk with Jason?" Annabeth called Jason over from where ever he was. 

"Hi Jason," Percy greeted his crush. 

"Hey, Perce. How have you been in New Rome?" Jason asked his bro and hopefully soon to be boyfriend. 

"I've been good, you?" 

"I've gotten the chance to relax some, so that's nice. Are you looking forward to next week?" 

"Of course! I've been scheming with Piper and Reyna just for this event." Percy smiled his famous trouble makers smile.

"Reyna's gonna be able to make it this time?" Jason asked excitedly but not for himself. 

"Yah, the Senate is gonna take over for her and Frank for the week, so she has free time to make it." Percy told Jason.

Just then Annabeth returned with the schedule for the week. "Hey Percy, I got the schedule for the week everyone will be here. Monday will be out door games, like tug of war and stuff like that. Tuesday will be water day. Wednesday will be movies and board games. Thursday will be inside bonding games. Friday is capture the flag like always but I'm not sure how the teams will be divided though yet. Saturday and Sunday will be free days just to hang out and relax."

"Perfect, I'll see you both next week. Bye." Percy swiped his hand though the iris message. 

"You got that right Piper?" he looked over at the girl standing in the doorway. 

"Yup," she told him popping the 'p'. 

===  
Tuesday   
===

Everyone was at the beach on Tuesday, but everyone was not in the water though. Everyone included the 7, Calypso, Solangelo, Reyna, Thalia, Grover, and Juniper. On shore was Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Annabeth, Juniper, Calypso, and Leo. Percy and Will were both trying to convince them to come in the water, they succeeded in convincing everyone but Leo, Calypso, and Juniper. 

Percy swam over to Piper who was on her surfboard. "Piper, can I try after you?"

"Shore, Perce. Just let me finish the wave." Piper responded. 

After she got off and swam off to the others Percy got on the board and created a medium sized wave to try to surf off on. It didn't take long for Percy to figure it out. 

"Nico. Look, I can surf." he called back, remembering how full of questions Nico used to be when he first met him. 

"Ha ha. I don't really care anymore." Nico called back. 

"Fine then, be like that." he pouted diving off and sending Piper's board back to her. 

Percy swam under water all the way and grabbed Nico's ankle scarring the crap out of him. Percy them came up only to be slapped by Nico. 

===  
Thursday  
===  
Poseidon Cabin  
===

"So guys, what game should we play?" Hazel asked from the bunk she was sharing with Frank, Nico, and Will. 

"Truth or Dare or 2 truths 1 lie?" Piper suggested. 

4 people voted for Truth or Dare, 7 people voted for 3 truths 1 lie, and 2 people didn't vote.

"Who should go first?" Leo smirked. 

"I'll go," Annabeth volunteered. "I highly dislike perfume, I have twin half brothers, and my middle name is Bella."

Percy, Piper, Will, Thalia, Grover, and Hazel all raised their hands. "Will, do you have the answer?"

"Yes, you don't like perfume."

"Actually incorrect, I just don't wear it because there is no time or point." The daughter of Athena explained "Any one else?"

Piper, Percy, and Thalia kept their hands raised. "Piper?"

"Your middle name isn't Bella, It's like Bailey or something right?" Piper told the group.

"Correct. now it's your turn Piper."

"I'm Pansexual, I had a pink poodle named Gladiola when I was younger, I first went surfing when I was 12 years old." Piper listed off.

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth gasped at the pink poodle part and all raised their hands along with Jason, and Hazel. 

"Percy?" she called upon. 

"You didn't start surfing when you were 12," Percy remarked. 

"Correct, your turn,"

"Ok so, I'm Bisexual, I've never had any normal non mythological pets, and I have other non water based powers."

Jason, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Frank, Piper, and Leo all raised their hands. "I chose Nico."

"You aren't Bisexual." He replied. 

"No, I am Bisexual." Percy Explained. "Jason do you have any idea what I've lied today?"

Jason hesitated before saying, "Your pets?"

"Yup," Percy popped the 'p'. "I once had this fish when I was like six. I talked with him all the time, I don't think my mom really believed he responded back though."

"Okay so, I joined the legion when I was 6, I was a very troublesome child, and I once had a pet cat named Halloween." Jason told everyone.

Thalia, Piper, Reyna, Frank, Leo, and Percy all raised their hands. "Leo?"

"You had a cat named Halloween." 

"Yah, but I had a dog named Cloe."

"Can we play truth or dare instead now?" Leo asked the group, who mostly all agreed. "Thalia, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, fire boy." Thalia told him

"Sit closer to the person in the room you like most."

Thalia moved in-between Reyna and Jason.

"Annabeth Truth or Dare?" Thalia asked the girl who was practically her sister. 

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask out the Person you like." Thalia smirked. 

"Ok fine, Piper would you like to be my girlfriend?" Annabeth blushed. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Piper exclaimed happily. The whole room erupted into cheers and wolf whistles curtesy of Percy, Thalia, and Jason. Annabeth sat happily with her new girlfriend. 

"So Percy, Truth or Dare?" Annabeth smirked evilly.

"This won't be good either way will it?" The sea prince sighed, "Truth wise girl."

"As you stated earlier that your Bisexual, what is your type?" 

Percy spluttered at the question. "Wise girl you know my type, so why make me say it?"

"Because I have a plan."

"No fair," he pouted face planting into the pillow. "Blonde" it was muffled by the pillow but still clear enough for both Nico and Jason to hear.

"Excuse me but what was that Jackson?" Nico threatened.

"Blonde," he repeated only louder and without the pillow in front of him. "I have a thing for blondes." Percy hid right back under his pillow. 

"Jackson, should I feel threated in any way?" Nico growled out.

"Nah, I have another blonde stuck in my head, your precious Will is safe." Percy told the small Italian.

After Percy's blush calmed down he came out from under his pillow so the game could continue. "Reyna, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Reyna bit out.

"Ok ok, I dare you to hug Thalia." 

Reyna Hugged Thalia and they both looked as if they had a bon fire on their faces. 

===  
Friday Capture the flag  
===

Teams: Blue and Red

Red Team: Jason, Thalia, Reyna, Annabeth Hazel, Conner and Travis Stoll

Blue Team: Percy, Nico, Will, Piper, Frank, Clarisse, and Leo

===

The game had started about 10 minuets ago. Percy and Nico were at the creek fighting both Thalia and Jason. Both pairs fought together as if they had done this all their lives. Currently Percy was fighting Jason, his blonde crush. They seemed to know everything about each other when fighting, their next move and the counter move. 

"Nico get out of the creek!" Percy yelled at his cousin as he felt the static in the air meaning one of the siblings was about to use their lighting power from their father. Percy knew he could take it if the water was electrified but he wasn't sure if Nico would.

Nico was just out of the water when the lightning struck Percy, he was blasted about 10 feet back with a burnt shirt and looking dazed. He stumbled back onto dry land and hit his head. 

===

Percy groaned when he woke up again 4 people were in the room, Will Solace his doctor, along with a worried looking Jason, Thalia, and Nico. "What happened to me?"

Ignoring his question, Will asked one of his own, "What do you remember?"

"I remember this staticky feeling then telling Nico to get out of the creek. Then I remember feeling like bunt chicken nugget that was thrown on the floor." He told them.

"You got a minor concussion from hitting your head and Jason was the one to carry you here." Will explained to the demigod. 

"So who won Capture the flag?" He asked anyone who would answer. 

"Red team." Nico frowned. 

"Dam, anyways so now that I'm up can I leave?" Percy asked Will.

"No, you'll be able to leave tomorrow on Saturday though."

"Ok."

===

It wasn't long before Percy fell back asleep. Nico was the first to leave giving Will a kiss before going to find his half-sister Hazel. Thalia left shortly after trying to find either Reyna or Annabeth. Thalia found Reyna on the dock of the lake with her feet hanging over the edge.

"Hey Reyna," Thalia sat next to the girl.

Reyna didn't verbally acknowledge Thalia at first, only nodding her head.

A few minuets of silence passed before Reyna spoke up, "What are you doing here Thalia?"

"You say that as if I'm not welcome," Thalia smiled. 

"It's defiantly not that, it's just nice to relax here." Reyna was quick to reassure the other that she was welcome. "But you still didn't answer my question."

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Why not?

"Fair, but still." Reyna said.

"I have something to confess to you."

"What is it?"

"Reyna, I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship but I really like you. So, would you be my girlfriend?" Thalia confessed as she said she would.

"Yes, It would make me very happy if we were together."

===  
Later Friday Night  
===  
Hades Cabin  
===

Frazel, Solangelo, Theyna, Pipabeth, Caleo, and Grover and Juniper were all in the hades cabin. Pipabeth being the main organizers of the meeting. 

"So hopefully you have all noticed through out the week that Jason and Percy clearly like each other but haven't gotten together yet." Annabeth started. "We have called you all here to try to make the ship Jercy cannon." 

"If you don't ship it and/or not willing to help leave now or forever hold your peace." Piper announced to the whole group. 

When no one left Annabeth stood up and started pacing. "We need to brainstorm a plan to get them together by the end of the weekend. Do any of you have any suggestions?" 

"We could lock them in a small room with one exit?" Hazel suggested.

"Or we could put one of the boys in fake danger and the other has to save them." It was Nico that time.

"If we did Hazels idea, then we could make special challenges for them to get out they would need each other." Grover suggested. 

"True, is there any other ideas?" Annabeth asked

"We could recreate some sort of love ride and hopefully by the end they'll have kissed or something." Calypso thought.

"Okay, I think I have an idea."

===

Percy was the first to wake up, finding Jason's head on his lap. Laughing Percy shook Jason awake. "Get up sleepy head," It didn't take much to wake him up.

"Percy, what time is it?"

"About 7:30, I think." 

"Okay, what do you want to do today?" Jason asked his sea prince. 

"Spar maybe and then go canoeing." he told him.

"Sounds fun," 

"Come on we should get up and head to breakfast."

"Yah let's head to breakfast

===  
At the Lake after they spared  
===

"You ready for the best canoe ride ever?" Percy asked Jason.

"Yah I'm ready, but are you ready?"

Percy was already situated in the canoe and ready to threaten Jason. "Get in the boat or I'll pull you in,"

"Oh will you now?" Jason had his left hand sassily on his hip in defiance. 

Percy stood up and grabbed the front of Jason's shirt pulling him in. "Yes, yes I will."

Jason was laying on Percy when he decided to be a 'cheeky little shit' as Percy would put it, "Interesting position you've gotten us in Perce?"

"Get off me," Percy was a bright red now and he started rowing to the center of the lake after Jason got off of him. 

"Is there anything you want to talk about now that we are all the way out here?" The son of Jupiter asked the son of Poseidon. 

Percy just stared at Jason before saying "The weather looks nice".

"Yah, and so do you." Jason replied without thinking.

"I do?" 

"Ummm . . . Yes?" Jason replied nervously. 

"I'm literally just in a blue shirt and Jeans dude." Percy laughed, Jason wanted to keep him smiling and happy for the rest of their days. 

"Do you want too play a game?" 

"Sure. What kind of game?"

"20 questions or never have I ever?" Jason suggested

"20 questions," Percy Decided. 

"Do you want to go first?" Jason always the gentleman.

"Shore, I'll go first. Do you like anyone?"

"Yah, I do like someone." Jason was then replaced with a tomato.

"Who?"

"No, It's my turn. Would you read a book if you didn't have your dyslexia?" 

"I don't know, I might but it would have to be a good book."

"So, who do you like?"

"Some one from camp. Do you like anyone?"

"Yes. Which cabin is your crush in?"

"One of the Major Olympians'. If you could go anywhere in the world were would you go?" Jason asked.

"I would go to Amsterdam or London. Where would you go?" 

"I would go to Egypt. Do you like being a demigod?"

Percy didn't reply for a good 5 minuets before he answered, "I don't really know,"

"Why is that?"

"It's my turn remember?" He chastised Jason "If you could chose your godly parent, who would it be?"

"Probably Apollo or one of the gods or goddesses who aren't married. But back to my earlier question why don't you really know if you like being a demigod or not?"

"On one hand my life is extremely stressful especially since I don't know whether I'm gonna see tomorrow or not. On the other hand though, if I wasn't a demigod I probably never would have made such amazing friends or met any of you. And the thing is, I wouldn't trade my friends for the world." Percy tried to explain his earlier answer. "If you could be any animal what would you be?"

"Probably a wolf or some type of bird. What about you?"

"I would be a sea turtle. So, what is your favorite Disney movie?"

"I never really watched Disney movies as a child." 

Percy stood up towering over the blonde. "How dare you Jason Grace, not watch Disney movies. When we get together we are so having a Disney marathon."

"Did you just say 'when we get together'?" Jason smirked.

"No," Percy looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"You're lying,"

"No I'm not,"

"Ok then, what if the full name and godly parent of the person you like?"

Percy took a deep breath before looking into Jason's eyes and speaking, "I like Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Percy did something very unexpected, he jumped out of the canoe. 

After like 3 seconds of processing what just happened Jason jumped over looking for Percy. Percy hadn't made it very far before the son of Jupiter caught him and pulled him into a kiss. Percy formed an air bubble for Jason to breath through. 

"So, Jason here's my final question. Will you be my boyfriend?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I would love too." Jason kissed Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official work on this website but this has been copied over from my wattpad so thats fun. Anyways if anyone wants to comment tips for me and this website I wouldn't mind.   
> Anways I hope everyone enjoys


End file.
